Imposible
by Schala S
Summary: Ella sabe que sus preguntas no encontrarán respuesta, no si son preguntas dirigidas a aquel que ya no está. Drabble, Tenshinhan x Lunch


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball _es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

**IMPOSIBLE**

* * *

Me hubiera gustado que, al llegar, estuvieras vivo. Me hubiera encantado, Tenshinhan. Me hubiera encantado darte una bofetada, gritarte cien insultos, sujetarte de esos hombros inmensos y musculosos, apretar mis dientes ante ti y clavarte las uñas en la piel, hasta que te doliera. ¡Hasta que te doliera! Como si algo fuera capaz de afectar la fortaleza de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. Me hubiera encantado, te lo juro.

Pero no.

Llegué y estabas muerto. En tu pecho había un vacío, en tus ojos había sangre. Estabas muerto, completamente muerto. Y ahí me quedé, petrificada, deseando todo lo que deseé, todo lo que digo al aire, a nadie que pueda comprenderlo. Y es que han pasado tantos años, tantas vidas, tanta desolación; ha pasado tanto y tan poco, tanto dolor y tanta monotonía. Los androides van, matan y desaparecen. Una vez al año, cinco veces al año, mil veces al año. Aparecen, descuartizan, se evaporan. El círculo es tan vicioso como predecible; es la injusticia a la que nos han acostumbrado a tal punto que ya no nos sorprende.

Y yo, pese a todo, sigo soñando con ese pasado, con encontrarte vivo, con poder gritarte y clavarte las uñas y descargarme. ¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste? ¿Por qué jamás me diste una oportunidad? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tenshinhan, jamás me diste una oportunidad! Y te odio por ello, y te odiaré por ello; ¡siempre lo haré! Lástima que, en mis sueños, a veces encuentro otra escena, otro anhelo. Por eso estoy despierta ahora, a las cuatro de la mañana, muerta de frío, bajo una manta, sentada en el techo de este conjunto de paredes estropeadas al cual llamamos hogar. Acabo de despertar del más hermoso sueño, uno donde tú estás vivo, donde al llegar te encuentro dormido, y no muerto. Te levantas, caminas hacia mí, sonríes, ¡sonríes, tú! Sí, claro, con tu seriedad tan marcada cada instante de tu vida. Sonríes y me tomas de la mano. ¡Con lo poco demostrativo que siempre fuiste! Y me abrazas. ¡Me abrazas, como sólo una vez, por accidente, lo hiciste! Y me besas. Me besas, Tenshinhan, con esos labios que, al hablar, se movían tan poco. Te separas de mí luego de besarme por siete segundos y me dices un «perdóname» que yo, joven como era hace veinte años, te creo.

Te creo, y despierto con el sentir marcado de creerte.

¡¿Entiendes lo horrible que es eso?!

Tenshinhan...

¿Por qué me dices algo así en un sueño?

¿Por qué no te muestras tal cual eres y dejas, así, de ilusionarme?

¿Por qué me vuelves niña de nuevo, Tenshinhan?

¿Por qué?

Y ahora no logro dormir. Y ahora ya no deseo pensar.

Basta, Tenshinhan.

Basta.

Soñar es en vano cuando lo que soñamos, por la separación entre el espacio y el tiempo, por la separación entre la muerte y la vida, es imposible. Quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos, en otra vida, en otro contexto, sepas, puedas, te animes, a darme una oportunidad.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

Total de palabras: 499.

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Estoy obsesionada con Mirai Lunch, creo. Este fic se desprende de otro que tengo, _Tres formas de unión_. Lunch, ahí, tiene un papel secundario. En la parte II que aún no publiqué, ella le habla a Videl sobre la escena donde encuentran a todos los Guerreros Z muertos. Ella cuenta esto mismo: se lo queda mirando y se pregunta por qué no le dio una oportunidad. _

_Me emocionó tanto escribir eso que terminé inspirada. No sé usar a Tenshinhan (?), así que aproveché el sueño para que él se comportara OOC. XD De todas formas, con las descripciones de él que ella hace, intenté evocar al Ten que siento genuino: fuerte de cuerpo y alma, poco demostrativo, silencioso, serio. _

_No sé... Adoro a Ten y adoro a Lunch rubia. Siempre había querido usarlos, aunque fuera un ratito. =)_

_Me voy sacando todas las ganas fiqueras acumuladas. Jajaja. _

_Gracias a __**Esplandian**__ por atender mis dudas dudosas a la hora de usar personajes que ella tanto quiere y a mí tanto me cuestan. ¡Divina siempre! =D_

_Y gracias a **Ragdoll**, gracias miles. ¡Hablando con vos se me ocurrió! ¡Así, puf! XD Gracias por ser tan linda siempre. n.n _

_Y eso. Gracias si leyeron. _

_**¡FELIZ 2014!**_

_Nos leemos por ahí. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


End file.
